Five Nights at Fuckboy's
by DeathraSirea
Summary: This is my first fanfic based of Rebornica's old AU. No smut/lemon, and it takes place during the 1st FNAF game. All 5 animatronics (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy) are in this but can't be added to character list due to it only having 4 characters. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if there're any errors. Warning: swearing/cursing/cussing, possession, gore, horror, and thrill.
1. A new day

Chapter 1

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any characters in this. I followed what I thought to be Rebornica's theory for FNAF with a few things I thought of in here. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.**

_The air is cold and everything's grey, the outside of your vision is grey and blurry. The details aren't on point but you can make out a stage by the time you're blinded with lights. Faint music fills your ears and heavy footsteps are approaching you from behind. As if in slow motion you turn your head to only see dark red fabric before everything's black and the loud 'SCCCHHHREEEEEEEEEEEEE' echoes in your head. A pain in your head starts to explode, feeling as if something's crushing your skull from outside, and the pain… "Stop. Stop… STOP!-"_

"Mike!"

The man called Mike jolts awake at the sound of his name and the shaking of his shoulder got rough but the shakes that woke him up here his own. He was shivering as if he was outside in the snow only wearing a pair of pants and a muscle shirt.

"Mother fuck- Doll, could you not give me a heart attack?"

"I'm not the bad guy here, you were freaking out and I thought waking you up would be a good idea. Besides it's almost one and you should start getting ready for your big day."

Mike yawns and rubs his eyes before opening them and looking up at the love of his life standing next to him beside the bed. Doll is her nickname but she's pretty much always called that. She's not an everyday supermodel but she is Mike's entire world, she accepted him when he was broken and alone but now he does the favor by protecting her with his life. She doesn't know everything about his past, but enough to know he is just a damaged man who wants something in his life to protect since nothing could protect him from the accident.

"It doesn't start until midnight though, so why not just stay here and relax until then!" He reaches up and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed and into a cuddle, if anything was going to get him to calm down it was Doll. They both end up in a fit of giggles as they hug another for a while with an occasional kiss on Doll's face from Mike.

"You should really get ready, and when you're all done then we can snuggle and have free time." Her voice fills Michael Schmidt's ears and he wants to stay with her and never leave her side. If anything happens to her then who knows what will become of Mike.

"Fine, but don't miss me for too long." He kisses her soft lips before slipping his arms away from her body; he swings his legs off the bed and stands up walking into the next room, the bathroom. He closes the door and starts stripping from his cloths after he started up the shower. As he waits for the cold water to turn warm, he looks at himself in the mirror. Mike appears to be an average lean and tall man, some people may think of him as 'good looking' if it weren't for his head. There's nothing wrong with his actual face, he has the normal features such as eyes, nose, mouth, eyebrows, but some people find normal on other men they think odd of Michael. Mike reaches up his hand and runs his fingers over his hairless scalp. To be honest, hairless Schmidt doesn't look too bad but it's the scars that turn people away.

"Shit…" Mike got so caught up looking at his faults he didn't notice the steam from the shower was filling the room. He cools off the water and hops in, showering to make Doll happy.

"Sometimes I wonder why she chose me." Mike said aloud, but not loud enough to hear from the bedroom. It was a popular topic in Mike's thoughts, Doll easily could've picked a better guy, better looking and more rich but she chose him. He's tried asking her a few times before but it's always an indirect answer; 'for reasons you'll find out' or 'because I did, silly!'

Mike finished his shower and shuts off the water, climbing out of the tiled water cleaner and grabs a towel. He walks over and glances at himself in the mirror before drying off his face with the towel; Mike catches a glimpse of his-

"Mmvaet," muffled Mike from under the towel. He drops the cotton sheet and looks back at his reflection. "What the fuck?" His eyes are Persian blue but before drying off his face they seemed to be all black with a white pupil… How does he know what exact color blue his eyes are? Doll wanted to know since they look a little different in shades depending on the lighting.

"Damn hallucinations." It wasn't uncommon for Mike to randomly see strange things but this eye thing, it's something new apparently.

"Mike! Hurry up I made food!" Doll calls from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Mike sighs and dries off before getting changed, wanting to spend the rest of the daylight with Doll.

**_~~~NIGHT TIME FALLS~~~_**

As night approaches and the sun sets over the horizon, Mike waits until about 10 o'clock before kissing Doll goodbye and walking to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The name sounds odd to Mike, feeling as if he's heard it before but lately all names are rip offs of something else so it's probably his imagination. Michael's walking to the job since it's only a few blocks away and down a street, plus walking will wake him up so he doesn't fall asleep on the job.

After walking for about half an hour Mike reaches the pizzeria's parking lot to see a grown man leaning against a car near the entrance. _Shit_, Mike thought, if it's a guy who's going to try and mug Mike then they're in for a treat.

"Are you the new security guard for the night shift?" The shadow calls out to Mike.

"Yes, I'm sorry but who are you?" Mike asks, slowly approaching the man and making sure his baseball cap covers his head.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Mr. Fazbear, the manager here but call me Boss. It's just so people don't call my name and Freddy gets distracted. Hahaha!" The man walks into better lighting of a parking lot lamp and Mike can sort of see him. He's an average height man, who's a little beefy, or it's just fat, it's hard to tell.

"Nice to meet you, Boss." It felt weird to Mike to say 'boss' instead of Mr. Fazbear's name but it's what he wants, then follow the rules. "I'm Mike, Mike Schmidt." The two shake hands and then Boss motions a hand for them to go into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I didn't want to come too late." Mike apologized, wondering what he needed to know about working the night shift. Little did he know what he was getting himself into.

**(I hope you guys enjoy the story, I hope I'll be able to get to at least Chapter 3 or 4 by the end of the week!)**


	2. The torture begins

FNAF Chapter 2

Walking towards pizzeria was almost a forced action, but when Mike placed his hand on the door handle he knew he made a grave mistake. After walking into the deserted dining area, every nerve in his body told him to run away and never stop. The place seemed like Lucifer's childish playground, with animatronics on stage with their heads down as if waiting for a victim to get close enough do they can attack.

"Are they always like that? On stage I mean," Mike asked, pointing to the animals. If they wandered around during the day time then he literally will burn this place to the ground.

"Yeah, they used to interact with the kids but after the accident of '87 they were programmed to stay on stage." Boss sighs and shakes his head as if remembering the event.

"1987?" Mike Schmidt thinks back to his childhood but after blocking those years out for so long he can't remember anything. _What did happen during those years? It's whatever, I don't care anymore_. He probably did it to for a reason even he can't remember why he sees them every day and has to live with it. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry but I'd rather not talk about it, also I wasn't the manager here at the time so I'm not really sure." Boss replies, it seems like he knows what happened even though he wasn't working but Mike won't press on if he doesn't want to talk.

"It's alright, I can understand if it's a topic that would rather not be talked about."

"I'm glad to hear it. Why don't you take your hat off? We're inside so you don't have to wear it."

"I'd rather not," Mike grabs his hat and pulls it even more although it's on as much as it can be. "It's one of those topics I'd prefer not to talk about it." He quickly adds before Mr. Fazbear makes any assumptions like Mike's hiding something underneath it or something.

Boss nods as if he understands but Mike knows that he'll still be curious. Small things like hats can lead one person to mistrust another, humans are just bipolar little bastards.

"So, about this-"

"Oh shit! Would you look at the time?"

Mike was taken aback by the interruption but the feeling of shock was quickly replaced with confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Its 11:15 and I still need to get you all set up." Boss quickly walks away into what seems like to be his office and quickly returns with clothes. "Here's your uniform, you should change quickly because you start at 12 and I have to leave by then."

"Wait, I stay here alone by myself all night? And get hired on the spot with no interview or anything?" Mike asked, perplexed at the sudden accept to the job, not like he's complaining or anything.

"Mick-," Boss started.

"It's Mike, sir."

"Close enough; listen. Are you a thief?"

"No."

"Are you or have you been a criminal and/or arrested?"

"No sir."

"There's your interview. Now go down the hallway on the right and change in the bathrooms. I'll go set up your work."

Still confused on the escalated accepting of the job, Mike walks to the bathroom and walks into the men's restroom before going into a stall and changing out of his normal attire and into the uniform. It seemed simple enough, a grayish blue collared shirt, black pants and shoes. He gathers his own clothes and stuffs them inside his jacket so it's a small ball of fabric. As he makes his way outside the bathrooms he hears Boss's voice echo from a long hallway.

"Mike! Over here."

"Coming, sir." Mike walks past what seems to be the kitchen from an angle but continued to where Boss was, which seemed to be a small room with mechanical doors on each side and windows too. It looks odd but maybe it has a purpose?

"This is where you'll be all night." Boss extends a hand to show how the little room is supposed to be Mike's working around, but how is he supposed to stay here all night and not move around?

"All night? I thought I'd have to patrol the rooms to make sure no teenagers snuck in or something." Observing the room Mike takes in all he has to stare at for six hours that consists of a desk with a fan, an older looking phone, and some trash that was probably left from a janitor or some stupid kid who slipped back here. Some posters are also put on the wall, probably so it doesn't look too weird with empty walls but the pictures of the animatronics… They only seem to make the room more eerie.

"Oh no, you stay here and I have a pair of keys for locking it up on my way out. Here is your pair for when 6 o'clock hits." Boss tosses Mike a pair of keys that almost fell to the floor but a quick reflex caught the rim of the ring before it was out of reach. "I'd suggest not trying and leaving before then, only because its protocol and I'd prefer not to allow any clever kids sneaking in if you left early and no one is here yet. The janitor Chris should be here at 6 or a few minutes past, but it's almost midnight and I have plans. See you tomorrow Mike."

"Night Boss-" Mike cut himself short because he could've sworn that he heard his boss mumble 'hopefully' as he walked out of the other door and to the entrance to leave. Mike shrugged it off but this place is odd enough with the robots but something else is up that Boss seems to be hiding.

Sitting down in a chair, Mike takes a deep breath and hopes that his night will fly by like a breeze.

That is, until the call came.


	3. First Night

_**(Thank you everyone for your support and it means a lot to me that so many of you want me to continue. First night at work and lets see how Mike does. Warning: panic attack, possession, thrill, and lots of swearing.)**_

Chapter 3

After hearing the footsteps fade away, Mike lets himself heave out a sigh of relief when he heard the entrance door shut and click knowing that Boss wasn't in here anymore and that Mr. Schmidt was all alone at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Alright, 6 hours will be easy. Just sit in a small room with two steel metal doors and these creepy ass pictures for company... God I need to stop talking to myself." Mike mumbled as he often does when alone and thinks to himself only to make him seem like a madman and speak his thoughts. Crazy? Mike's not crazy, although being sane is overrated so Mike's as normal as fucked up man can be.

_Dun dun dun duuunnnn Dun dun dun duuunnn_

The bell tolls as the clock strikes midnight, 12 am and the night shift begins. The iPad sits on Mike's leg as he balances it so the device doesn't tip over and fall on the ground. Pulling out his phone Mike checks it to see if he has any messages only to be correct and see a text from a certain woman in his bed right now. After unlocking the electronic device he pulls up the text and reads it:

_Doll: Hey Mikey! Good luck on your first day, I want to hear all about it when you get home. See you then! -heart-_

Mike chuckles and replies with 'Alright Doll, see you at 6' but the sending sign never disappears saying he sent the message. "The fuck?" Then he notices the time Doll sent the message, about 15 minutes ago when he was in the bathroom changing into his uniform.

That's why I never felt the vibration. Go figure. He holds his phone up closer to the ceiling to see if the he can actually send the message but there's no service what so ever. Fan-FUCKING-tastic, can't even try and jerk off to pass time-

An alarm went off that startled Mike and the iPad tipped off his leg to the point Mike was barely able to keep it from falling on the ground and shattering. He calms down after coming to his senses and listens to the alarm that's actually a ringing of a phone but_... Where's the phone? _Mike looks around but only sees a place where a phone could be on a phone charging station only he couldn't find the phone before it was went to voice mail.

"Shit, I really hope that isn't Boss... ten minutes in on the job and I'm already fucking up-"

"Hello, hello?" Well shit, someone was calling the room and Mike can't pick up the phone because there isn't one even here! "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"This guy can't be serious, can he? People sound like working here is like trying to survive a tornado." Mike mumbled to himself because it's kind of weird and off-putting how people think sitting in a room for six hours is just as hard as running a mile or some crap.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." _Spare me. Can't hurt to listen if it gives tips on staying awake or some crap like that. _Although Mike wish he was on the phone with this guy he didn't turn the recording off or mute the call, he let the one way conversation continue. "Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Alright, standard procedure- wait what!" Mike grabbed the iPad and as if holding onto a device could substitute for him trying to hold onto his sanity. Or Doll, Doll would be nice to hold onto too.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad," _more than bad you teasing prick, _"I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

"Quirky? What the fuck does quirky mean you son of a bitch!" Trying to get a handle on a recording and can't say 'wait a second' and process this shit, Mike is trying to get the whole gist of this shit without punching a wall or breaking some stuff. After collecting himself he missed a minute or so of some other words from the guy but it sounded like opinion crap except for the last thing he said before starting again.

"-hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." _Where the hell are you going with this phone guy_. Ah yes, phone guy; great temporary name for someone who is met over the phone and never spoken of a name so far. Look how creative the idiot named Mike Schmidt really is.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

"Nope, fuck this. I'm out, walking robots in the middle of the night at a fucked up pizza place is the perfect place for a horror story." Mike stood up, ignoring the call, and accidentally clicks the on button for the iPad turning on the camera feed. About to click the button again to turn it off or to sleep Mike's blood turns ice cold as he looks at the feed coming in from the Dining Area. There standing in the middle of tables and chairs, just off center to the right of the screen was the bunny robot he saw before on stage. It wasn't looking at the camera itself but staring pretty much in the general area.

Mike put down the iPad and sat back down, or more like fell back onto the chair because he it putting his brain into maximum overdrive to realize one thing; he's in a god damn horror movie, or game or something to do with death and blood and him ending up not seeing the sunlight of tomorrow's new day. He takes deep breaths to make his vision get back into focus from the sudden minor panic attack he just had after just looking at the stupid robot. _These things walk around; they'll find me and then what? I don't have jack shit to protect myself with._

His thoughts were shutting down, he only felt fear course through his body and his brain slowly started to be clouded with a fog. He could barely focus enough to listen to the phone guy as words started turning into slurs and words were clumping together, only a few things he could get into his mixed around thoughts_. Bite of '87? Frontal lobe missing... wander around at night... during the day... _He grabbed his forehead as a headache slowly came into existence. Something inside himself was telling him to remember, but remember what?

"Just breathe... just breathe." Mike takes a few deep breaths to calm him from the panic attack that overcame him. He strains his ears to catch as much information as he could from the recording so help him get through his first day. Forget running a mile, this is more like trying to survive the fucking apocalypse. He does his best to not scream and get the attention of the robot in the dining area, or so he hopes it's still there. _**Listen, wait and listen. **_There is it, the other voice that seems to be silent most of the time but gives its input once in a while. The small voice in the back of Mike's head that is his 'subconscious', if that's what you want to call it.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh...

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power; alright, good night." The recorded ended and the phone stand went to sleep after the call that seemed to go on for eternity. Silence entered the pizzeria again, with a hidden killer sneaking around. Well, if the rabbit can walk around the other two probably can as well so make those hidden killers.

"This place has wandering robots... a bite of 87, as in 1987? Frontal lobe..." His vision became blurry as his body seemed to be shutting down, something's wrong. He shut his eyes and tried pushing back the exhaustion coming over him. He opened his eyes and looked to his left at the door frame; feeling as if something was just outside it...

Mike stands and up places the iPad on the chair, walking over to the 'door' and 'light' button by the doorway and he looks into the darkness before pressing the 'light' button and seeing someone meet his gaze. Standing just a foot or two away was someone- something looking down at him, yes down. On their feet about 7 feet tall was the purple bunny robot, head tilted and staring straight back at the security guard. Since he feels like he's about to pass out and about to me murdered he has a grimace expression across his face as he glares at the rabbit with the reflection of him seen from the shining spots of its eyes. Just like before after the shower the darkness of his eyes are being seen with the exception of a small white pupil; one damn hallucination wouldn't ever leave. He takes one last look as the animatronic shudders- or vibrates in its sake of terms- before taking a step back just as Mike slams on the 'door' button and a large thick metal door slides down and creates a barrier between Mike and the wandering demonic animal son of a bitch.

"S-Shit..." Mike Schmidt does his best to return to his chair and sit down before the darkness takes over and the new guard takes a nap, but not by choice.

_**(Thanks again to everyone who reads this and I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever, I will try hard to get at least two chapters done a month and then try to work in a routine to get this posted more often. The night shift has begun but it doesn't look so good for Mike, will he only survive one night? Or will he someone make it to tomorrow? Next chapter may be a filler, another story like this chapter or a mixture of both. Thanks for readying and enjoy!)**_


	4. Thoughts and robots

(**Sorry for the wait and I don't know what happened to chapter 3 and why Mike's thoughts arent italics but I'll fix that in a little bit. Enjoy chapter 4. Warning: blood, pain, death mention(?), and bad memories****. A wild purple fucker has appeared! It used FOXY attack. It was super effective!****)**

Laughter is heard all around, music plays in a normal paced tune and the darkness subsides into light but a very hazy one. As if a person took off their glasses, the colors are faded together and nothing's clear but enough can be made out to know the scenery. A light color is seen looking up with black and white blobs underneath, and wood is seen straight ahead; looking down faded shapes of squares colored red and purple are stood on by... How close is the floor?

It's so close and stood on by little feet and legs hidden by pants, who's perspective is being seen-

"Hey there little man," a smooth voice is heard from behind and as the view begins to turn a purple figure is seen. From the tone, even blocked as if a large barrier was in between the two it sounds like a grown man.

Lips are moving, felt moving actually as if the person who's stuck in this perspective is actually the person in this... What is this? A dream? Vision? Fantasy? Memory? No words are spoken- or heard from the 'little man'- but the older purple guy smiles in a way that's reassuring; calming and trusting.

"Why don't you go talk to him now?" The smile returns after the words are spoken but it's different than before the words left his lips. The smile is more... Off putting? It looks just the same except for a little twitch that makes it bigger.

"Him?" The only word spoken from whoever's view is being used in this scene; the word is spoken in a higher tone as if excited and also as if it's a child? Why would a child's view be seen-

"Yarharharharhar!" The sound- no the laugh, it's so familiar and robotic as if...

"...?" Another word is spoken, still unknown, as the view turns to the side and the lights disappear as the vision comes clearer than before and red- what is that, fabric? Something red that looks so soft but not a shirt or blanket is the only thing seen.

_** Wake up**_

Feeling as if being forced by some unknown being the sight changes slowly- it's looking up, the person is looking up to see white jagged and sharp... Teeth? Is that a jaw?

_** Mikey please**_

Everything on the edges of the sight fades into darkness as the object comes closer and gets larger.

_** Hurry**_

It's all that can be seen, the white and red until the fading took over and nothing can be seen but even if sight is gone a pain comes into play. It was a pinch for a second and then it grows and grows not seeming to end. Stop... please... It continues and goes past uncomfortable into a feeling as if breaking an arm but its not stopping!

_** Mikey get up**_

Stop, please enough... It hurts. Pain continues but a wet feeling starts as if a raindrop fell on ones forehead and rolls down the face, then more comes. It's more that a trickle it starts turning into more streams and the brain, the head it hurts so much! What is this wet feeling and what's going on? Make it stop! Stop. Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop STOP STOP _STOP STOP STOP _**STOP!**

_** Mike!**_

Gasping for air the security guard wakes up back in his room, well not his bedroom room but the room where he passed out in during the middle of the night with robotic murderers wandering around. _Wait, I'm still alive?_

Mike sits up shaking his head to get as awake as he could looking at his options. The left door is open and the right one is down... Wasn't that the other way around?

"Uhhh, damn it. I just need to get past the first night. What is the time? Shit how long was I out!" Mike checks his phone to see that's is a 5:36 am. Last I remember the time was like 4:19 and that was just before blacking out. _Did I just get lucky for an hour? _

Hearing a few footsteps Mike checks his left door again and see's Bonnie in the doorway, a little different than from an hour ago. They seem to be a little hesitant, not as close to the door as before. Mike closes the door and walks over to the right door, opening it and pressing the light button. No one, or thing, was there and he doesn't ever recall closing this door.

"Weird..." Mike shrugs it off and returns to his seat, claiming the night-watch shift once more, this time hopefully not passing out again. He is still a little twitchy from the weird ass dream, what was it about? _Can barely remember anything about it, all I do remember is that weird deep voice and pain._

He takes a deep breath and looks at his battery power. Only 20 percent? _When the fuck did I use all that power? _Making sure no ones right outside his doors, he doesn't even turn on the iPad to see the animatronics and where they are around the pizzeria. He just sits and waits out the next half and hour so he can end his shift, go get some sleep and foot, and maybe cuddle with Doll. Yeah there will be cuddling and no one can stop Mike.

_Just a little longer... _He thought to himself as he checked his watch again, 5:41 am. Just fifteen more minutes and Mike is fucking OUT OF THIS SHIT. He will have some a serious talk with Boss cause he will not stand for another night of this bullshit.

**~~~Oh hey would you look at that 20 minutes went bye or however many minutes~~~ **

**~~~~it was until 6 am hit.~~~~**

Mike is scared for his life since he doesn't know what happens when you run out of power and Bonnie wouldn't leave his FUCKING DOOR until moments ago. 8% battery came up across his iPad when the bells come on again.

_Dun dun dun duuunnnn Dun dun dun duuunnn_

**(Eyyyyy, finally finished. Sorry this took WAAAYYY longer than it should have but its done and I already have chapter 5 planned out. Let me know what you think of it! Also thanks for everyone's support! Also I have no idea how long this thing will be.)**


	5. A good night sleep

_**(I am so sorry this took a whole freaking month to do. I've had a lot going on and I actually forgot about this for a week until i had to work on a project and saw this under 'recent documents.' I have ideas for future chapters that I hope will come out a lot sooner than a month pause. Again I'm really sorry for the delay but here's chapter 5!)**_

The ringing of the 6 am alarm was the most lovely thing that has been heard by Mike Schmidt other than Doll's voice waking him up every morning. Barely any battery power left, sleep edging him to close his eyes, and wondering how the fuck he is surviving Mike stands up and places the iPad on his chair about to leave when something crosses his mind.

_ Are they still wondering around out there? Oh shit can I even leave yet? _Knowing his shift ended he is aware he can leave but are the animatronics still out there? Should he wait until some other employee comes in? The iPad seemed to turn off since it's time was up for working at night, so it was safe to leave right? Taking the chance, knowing we can come back and shut the door, Mike cautiously steps out of the room and starts walking down the right hallway. He pauses at the end where it connects to the large dining area and looks to the stage to see all the animatronics on the stage where they were when he entered this place. Making sure he has his bag with his cloths, Mike quickly goes straight for the door and unlocks it before getting the fuck out of there.

Mr. Schmidt walks home and is thankful for the cool breezy morning to keep him from falling asleep on the walk home. He make his way around the blocks until he makes it to his house. As he was approaching the front door it opens up for him and a beautiful, tired, and pajama wearing Doll greets him.

"What took you so long?" Her voice was soft but sounded on the scratchy side, Mike's guessing that she just woke up not too long ago to greet him.

"Doll I-" Mike was ready to start going off on how he needed to quit and what really happened during the night at the pizzeria but he stopped himself. He needs to rest and get a clear mind on the whole night watchman job before saying things that could get him in trouble.

"What is it?" The concern in her voice is so noticeable that Mike always finds it a little funny how much she looks after him.

"It's nothing. Can we talk after some sleep? I really need it and it looks like you could use some too." He steps inside and wraps his arms around her as she embraces him. He could feel her chest rise and fall as it creates a heavy sigh.

"I think that's a good idea."

They both make their way to the bed and lay down trying to sleep but Mike ends up telling her about the night, but he mostly lies about it. Somehow he talks through his tired body and talks to Doll about how he sat in a room all night and checked cameras to make sure no one snuck in or anything. When she asked questions he would reply without bring up the animatronics. He did say he had some trouble through the night because he heard something, and he was about to go on talking about seeing the purple rabbit bastard but he caught himself and said that the noise was only his imagination.

After some chit chat, the two were talking to each other soon turned from actal words into jumbled mumbling until they actually fell asleep. Doll went out before Mike, and the best part about that moment before you sleep is that he has arms wrapped around Doll, knowing he can protect her now and that his world was safe.

For now.

_**~~~~After a nightmare-free night~~~~**_

Thankfully, Mike got a dreamless night that allowed him to catch up on those hours he missed last night. To be honest, Mike would prefer a sleepless night rather than a nightmare filled one or a sleep with weird ass dreams. He woke up earlier than expected, since he didn't get home until about 6:30 and he woke up around 1. Five hours isn't a lot but if that's all his body wants then he isn't going to force himself. Mike sits up and notices Doll still asleep, not even fazed by the fact he shook the rustled the bed when he sat up. _She must have been up all night for a reply or for me to return_. Speaking of reply, Mike checks his nightstand and doesn't see his phone on it. He doesn't think he left it in his uniform when he changed out of it but he stands up and walks to the closet where Doll hung up his uniform when he changed out of it and into sweatpants and a muscle shirt.  
>After searching all the pockets and places it could have been, Mike turns up unlucky on finding his phone. He even checks the jeans and hoodie he wore when walking to the pizzeria. Sadly he still turned up empty handed... <em>Where the fuck is it? <em>Mike grabs his uniform and changed into it since he is going back to the pizzeria **now **instead of later when Boss can say he needs to leave before the night starts and he has to be forced into another night of that bullshit.  
>He looks over and sees that Doll is still asleep and he can't help but smile. He walks over and bends down, giving her a kiss on the head. She shuffles for a moment and Mike thinks he woke her up but Doll just curls up into more of a ball and stays in her dreamland. He can't contain the grin that breaks out on his face. He grabbed a piece of paper from a notepad and after finding a pen wrote a small note for Doll to find when she wakes up so she'll know where he is.<br>_ 'Got up early, went to work early to talk to Boss. Can't find phone, will look more later. Be back soon. -Mr. Tough Guy'_

It could be called an inside joke, the whole 'tough guy' thing. When Doll and Mike first met it was during their late years in high school when Mike got into a tussle with some assholes and Doll got involved. They've met before that during classes but never actually talked before the fight. He remembers bits and pieces of the fight. He just knows that he was ready to be a punching bag when Doll swung her book-bag into the guys face. Then they went after her... _I remember grabbing Ryan's face and I think I beat him to the ground, it doesn't really matter. _They ended up talking after that, mostly because she took his notes to see if his handwriting matched the ones on the little notes Mike put in her locker. He confessed for liking her and they ended up talking more and more until he asked her out about a year ago.  
><em> Shit! It's almost our first year anniversary. I have no idea what to get her. <em>The only reason Mike remembers what day he asked her out was because he wrote it down in his phone so he'd never forget.  
>Mike looks at Doll one last time before putting on a hat to cover the scars on his head and walking out the door. <em>Boss is going to hear an ear load from me.<em>

_**(Also I'm sorry but: under 'add character' there are most of the FNAF characters plus Fritz Smith [80% sure he's rebornica's OC] and the OC tag. There is no Purple guy/The Killer/Murderer character to add to this character but he is in here! I will add him in the future [you'll understand later] but I would prefer not to add him under 'OC' since he isnt one let me know what to do since he isn't under the tag. Sorry for the inconvience!) **_


	6. Let's have a talk

_**(Chapter 6, holy crap I thought I'd never get this far and thank you everyone so much for the support. Right after I uploaded chapter 5 I saw that has finally added "The Murderer" tag under the character list so I added him! I was updating the character list and i saw that you can only have up to 4 characters in it so I took Bonnie out and will add any extra characters that aren't the 5 animatronics [Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Golden Freddie]. Thanks again for loving my fanfic and enjoy Chapter 6!)**_

After walking a little slower than he normally would, Mike arrived at the pizzeria seeing plenty of rows of cars. _How the hell is this demon spawn of a place so popular?_ He walked up to the door and grabbed the handle but quickly snapped his hand back when he felt a spark of electricity shock him. It's wasn't a normal tiny shock people get if they brush up against someone, it was like a wire just shocked his skin. Since is didn't leave a red mark Mike just shook it off and used part of his long sleeve work shirt to pull on the handle and walk in.

Laughter filled the air and some kids were running all over the place. He looked at the stage to see the animatronics pretending to sing and play instruments as music filled in for them. _The rabbit was the most active last night-_

"Do you like the band too?"

Mike blinks a few times to snap out of his thoughts and looks around to see the voice that questioned him. It wasn't until the tug at his pants leg when he looked down to see a little girl wearing a short yellow sundress and little pigtails looking up at him.

"Well I haven't known them for too long so it's hard to say. Do you care for them?" He asked, kneeling down to save himself from straining to hear what she's saying.

"Mmhmm," she nods and her pigtails bounce around, "and Chica's my favorite."

"Which one is Chica?" _These things have fucking names? _ Mike looks on the stage to see the rabbit, duck, and the fat fuck Mike is guessing to be Freddy Faz**bear**. It could look like a bear but for all Mike cares it could be a fucking beaver or some shit like that.

"Chica the Chicken is the yellow girl wearing the 'Let's Eat' bib." Mike looked at the chicken although _she_ looked like a duck holding the cupcake wit the bib the little girl was talking about.

"What about the other two?" If Mike was going to continue to work here then he might as well get some information. _Not like I want to stay here, it feels like I have to though... I've already seen what happens during the night shift so I highly doubt Boss would let me go._

"It's Bonnie the Bunny who plays the guitar, and Freddy Fazbear who is the main singer." She leans close to him and puts up a hand covering her mouth as if the animatronics would read her lips. "Promise me you won't tell Bonnie and Freddy that I like Chica more."

"Sure thing, I promise I wont tell." Mike puts on a small smile and stands up patting the girl on the back. "Why don't you-"

His voice was drowned out by a loud voice coming over the speakers.

"Hey Freddy!" A light voice that sounded like a female who was happy and cheerful.

"What is it Chica?" The light voice was replaced by a deeper one sounding like an older boy but not quite like a grown man, maybe pre-teen?

"Guess what time it is!" Mike looks up to see Chica and Freddy facing each other but not turning their back to the kids, or even a side profile. They just looked at each other with a slight turn of their robotic bodies.

"Well I don't know, do you Bonnie?" Freddy turns around to face Bonnie who is now looking at the two.

"I know, but I think all of you know!" Bonnie's voice seemed like a young voice, not as deep as Freddy's or as light as Chica's but it was hard to tell if it was a female or male voice.

"PIZZA TIME!" All the kids let loose and just screamed the two words as loud as they could. _Holy hell I forgot how loud kids could be._

"You guess it! Here it comes!" Chica moves her arm outward and turns so she's facing what Mike assumed to be the kitchen since two employee's carrying large pizza pies walked to the tables and started serving the children.

"I'm surprised to see you back so soon."

Mike turns to see Boss a few feet behind him with a smirk on his face. _Is is funny to see someone who should be dead right now?_

"What the hell was that last night? You didn't tell me that I'd have to survive those 3 robots for 6 hours on limited power." Mike makes sure his voice is loud enough to be heard by Boss but not too loud that kids will hear. The last thing he needed was to start a scene in the middle of his only source of pay.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew that if I did then you wouldn't want the job and we need someone in there otherwise they almost destroy each other. Also they didn't normally walk around. The manager at the time let them wander around during the day but then an event happened and-" Boss was about to continue but Mike wasn't going to have any of that 'brush over the topic' bullshit.

"Yeah the event as in the Bite of '87 where some kid got his head bit off."

"What are you talking about? What bite?" The Boss has a confused yet suspicious look on his face as if Mike had two heads.

"The Bite of 1987 where some kid got too close to one of the animatronics and the robot took a hungry bite off of their head."

"I've only been the manager here for a little while so I have no idea what you're talking about. I wasn't there, haven't heard about it, nor do I want kids hearing you tell people about it so if you still want a job and money I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Mike could hear it in his voice, a simple message. 'Shut up, don't tell or your going to be sorry.'

"Fine, but they can't wander during the day because of one of the robots?"

"Due to the accident a lot of files were charged so we had to rewire their system to stay put during the day. Since they have to move around we put it so they wander at night when no one's around since if they don't do what they're originally programmed to do, their servers lock up and it takes forever to reboot them."

"Define 'forever' because I would really like to have this job to be paid but I would prefer to not have my life on the line."

"Forever has in the shortest amount of time it took us to reboot them was 3 days. Longest was just over a week due to them not 'accepting' the rebooting and staying locked down. Only having the pizzeria open for once a week is not good business. The night shift isn't that bad, you just can't fall asleep." _You think it's that easy? It sure as hell doesn't seem like it is as simple as 'stay awake.'_

"Boss, I-"

"Mike, before you start I'm running on a tight schedule today and I shouldn't have been here as long as I have." _Fucking everyone is cutting me off._ "Before I leave I need to tell you two things. First of all, you need to talk off your hat since no hats are allowed to be worn unless they are part of the uniform. Secondly, I'm on my way to a very important event and I need to go. I'm putting Chris in charge."

"Alright, but if I can't wear this," Mike gestures to his beanie, "do you have any uniform hats I could wear?"

"You need one that bad? If it's 'cause you're bald then just act older than you are and people won't as a bald man.

"What, no! I'm bald because I want to be. I need a hat to cover some surgery scars that never healed all the way and people stare all the time so you can say it ticks me off." God Mike **hated** telling me he had scars because their normal reaction is either 'oh let me see' or 'oh I'm so sorry, what happened?' _I've dealt with enough people's prying eyes._

"Well if it's really a bother to you then ask Chris for some help. I need to get going. Goodbye, Mike." _Goodbye? Trust me, this isn't the last time we'll meet. _Boss leaves without another word as Mike has to go find Chris and get help from him.

_Nothing ever seems to be easy here. Maybe once I get used to this place it'll be easier, I hope._

_**(Hey! I got a chapter out right after 5, that's awesome. I wanted to get this out A.S.A.P. because I don't know the next time I'll be able to upload/get on a computer/phone. I hope this chapter is alright, I know a lot hasn't happened but I wanted to continue since I was on roll on the idea so I hope you enjoyed! I'll work on chapter 7 tomorrow but I don't know when I can upload it. If you have any questions or are confused on a part/event either leave a review or private message me and I'll explain as much as I can without giving any spoilers to future chapters. Here's something to ask: Where is Mike's phone? and does Mike realize how deep his shitty situation is? Hopefully Doll can help out without getting stuck in the crossfires.)**_

_**[Chris is a janitor during the day shift in case anyone was wondering who they are. Small spoiler os who they are is right here: **_ post/98507883714/chris-the-janitor-i-already-love-this-guy-from _**]**_


	7. Too many questions

_**(I had enough time and creative thinking to get another chapter made. It's kind of a filler but more will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this little bit of a filler!)**_

After looking around for a male employee besides himself, Mike sees an older looking teenage boy wearing something like a kitchen apron or something; hard to tell what he's wearing from behind. Since the other person's back was to him, Mike approached and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Chris?" The other employee turned around and Mike realized that 'he' was actually a 'she' or whatever they preferred to be called. The short hair threw him off but when they turned around Mike saw the winged eyeliner. If it weren't for the eyeliner and the softer facial features they had then yeah they could have pulled off being a male. Mike only knew that they were wearing winged was because Doll wanted to try it out and asked Mike to due it, only he took 'winged' literally. Before she could say 'what' Mike already drew little bird wings, needless to say it was **afterword** Doll told him how winged should work after laughing her ass off.

"I'm Chris, is some child acting up or bullying your kid?" _Chris is this person? Girl, boy, whatever pronouns they want to use. Hopefully they can help me._

"No, I don't have a kid. Boss said he put you in charge so I was hoping you could help me."

"I don't know how much help I can be but I'll see what I can do. At least change the type of style, the color is alright but if it weren't for your employee cloths then you'd look like someone who hangs out in alleys." At first Mike was confused on what they were saying until the last part of their 'advice', he held back a snappy response to the grin on their face.

"I'm not asking for fashion advice Chris, I was wondering if you could see if there is an employee hat in any storage area or in Boss's office. I don't know where one could be so I thought you would."

"I was about to say, if you worked here then you should know that no hats are allowed." Chris walks around Mike and goes right to Boss's office as Mike follows them.

When the two enter the Boss's office, Chris starts searching around for a hat as Mike closes the door; a little bit only so kids don't run in here and mess with Boss's shit. Besides, Mike has Doll so there is no reason for him to pull a fast one on Chris.

"Are you going to take it off or not?" The sudden question caught Mike off guard since Chris isn't giving any real context about 'it'.

"Excuse me?" Hopefully they aren't implying what he thinks they're implying. Just because he closed the door a little doesn't mean he is going to flirt or anything. It's not even shut, it's still somewhat open.

"I'm telling you to take it off. You probably don't want me to take it off you." The grin on their face meant they were talking in a dirty way or they were saying something jokingly.

"No thanks I'll keep it on, whatever you're talking about."

"Then that leaves me no choice." Chris stops looking through the box they opened and walked over until their face was **really** close to his. _Ever heard of personal space?_

"I don't know what you're trying to do but-" He was about to say how he is in a relationship but his mind and voice shut down.

Before he could even react he felt the fabric moving. Chris was so close to Mike's face that he couldn't see where their hand were. If he paid closer attention then maybe he could have realized what they meant by 'it'. Chris meant 'it' as one thing, not 'them' as in cloths.

"All you had to do was-" Chris jumped back away from Mike as the fabric left the security guard, what Chris didn't realize it that it served a purpose. Mike reached up to stop it from being taken but he was too slow since by the time he was grabbing for it Chris was already 5 feet away.

"-follow the... rules..."

"Are you happy now?" Mike looks dead ahead right into Chris's eyes although their eyes were looking up at the top of his head where the hat was, at what the hat was covering. The scars he has that are clearly visible due to the slightly color variation. _Now you fucked up, Chris._

_**They didn't know.**_

___Now is not the time._

_** Please, calm down.**_

___Piss off, I don't need you right now._

_**Mikey, please.**_

That's it, that's where Mike heard it before. The voice is the same one that was in his head when he passed out during the night shift. _You aren't just my subconscious are you?_

_**What am I talking about, Doll probably wants me home. It's not like she can reach me right now.**_

__Mike pushes the drama in his head away for now and focuses on Chris, one battle at a time. He won't let it go, he will find out whether he is crazy or if his 'subconscious' isn't really his.

"Listen man, I-"

"It's Mike."

"Listen Mike, I'm sorry. Here, take it back." Chris holds out Mike's beanie, which he gladly takes back and puts it on his head. "Let's just get you a Fazbear hat so people don't give you shit for covering up your business."

"Whatever..." Mike back-steps and starts leaning on the wall as Chris looks through another box.

After a small pause of silence between them, which was still noisy due to the screaming kids on the other side of a slightly open door, Chris breaks the ice. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." Of course Mike will be a smart-ass, especially since Chris is kinda on Mike's bad/fuck-you side.

"Haha, very funny wise guy. But I'm being serious."

"Depends on the question."

"How'd you get your scars?" Chris was hesitant on asking, Mike could tell since their voice changed when they said 'your'.

"Accident when I was a kid. Why?" Normally, Mike wouldn't have answered but he can't be mad a Chris, he could tell that they were sorry.

"Every scar has a backstory, I was curious. What was the accident?"

"Now you're kinda stepping on thin ice."

"Sorry dude, just curious. Besides," Chris stands up and smacks something across their leg thn walks over to Mike and hands it to him, "I was just wondering if you were someone I heard about."

"Who do you think I was?" Mike takes the object and realizes it's a hat that seems old but considering it's condition it is still in pretty good shape. Since Chris already saw them, Mike takes off his beanie and puts on the black hat that feels like a baseball cap.

"No one, you just seemed like someone who fit the figure of some description. Now if you excuse me I need to go see if the some kid puked in the bathrooms since it seems like that time of day." Chris walks out and Mike is left in Boss's office. He takes the hat off and checks the front if it and ironically it is labeled as 'Security Guard'. Probably an old hat that one of the previous guards used a while ago. Maybe the hat wasn't a mandatory part of the outfit so Boss doesn't offer, who knows.

Mike leaves Boss's office and makes sure the door isn't locked before closing it and walking into the dining area once again.

_**(Holy crap 3 chapters in 3 days. Whaaaattt? Sorry this is sorta a filler since I am able to be online when I'm typing so I'm able to upload. Maybe I could get another chapter out tomorrow? That would be hype! I hope you enjoyed and I wonder what's going on with Mike's 'subconscious'. ;D )**_


	8. What's going on?

_**(I shall keep writing and uploading until I end the fanfic or go on a mini-pause. If updates will be delayed I will let you know A.S.A.P. so you don't wonder when I'll upload the next chapter.)**_

After leaving Boss's office, Mike had a good amount of information that could help him throughout the night. He was about to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looks past the main stage with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy to a smaller stage where a curtain was closed. Except he saw some kids sneaking from behind and trying not to get caught going behind the curtain.

_ What the hell are they trying to do? _Mike takes a long way around the tables since he didn't want some kid throwing pizza on his uniform and walks over to the sneaking children. They were a boy and a girl who didn't see Mike as they went around and into the area behind the curtain, the boy seemed older whereas the girl seemed younger, at least from Mike's perspective. He carefully walks up the stage with as little noise as possible until he's near the curtain opening. The kids thought they were safe but Mike could hear them even through the curtain but just barely.  
>"...on't know, Mark. We shouldn't be back here."<br>"Where is he? You've got to see it, he's so cool!"  
>"I don't care about him, I just don't want to get in trouble."<br>"Come on Amanda!"  
><em><strong>No<strong>_  
>"Please Mark, I don't want to get Mom and Dad angry."<br>_**Stop them**_  
><em> What? Who are you?<em>  
>Mike knows that 'them' means the kids in this small stage. Since this voice in his head only seems to be talking when it helps him he guessed he should follow what it says.<br>"Hey Amanda, I think I-"  
>"What do you kids think you're doing?" Mike pulls the curtain back a little so some light gets in to the small area. It's actually bigger than excepted, the small curtain peaking out into the dining area was just a third of it. The other two-thirds cuts into the wall and goes into the building.<br>"Uhhh..." The boy, Mark, was near the back of the room with a hand on a tarp while Amanda was in between Mark and Mike.  
>"Mister, I'm so sorry I knew we should be here but-"<br>"It's alright. Mark, get up here." Mark was a little surprised on how Mike knew his name but stood up tugging the tarp off of whatever it was hiding just a little bit. Mark walked forward until he was next to Amanda.  
>"Will you call our parents?" Amanda looks up at Mike with a scared look on her face while Mark was just really showing how mad he was that they were caught and wanted to leave.<br>"Be glad I won't tell them. I heard you too talking and I have to say I'm disappointed in you two. Mark you should look after Amanda, and Amanda you need to make sure Mark doesn't do anymore stupid stuff like trying to sneak back here. I don't want to see you guys back here again of next time I will call your parents. No go on, eat some pizza or something." /I think I did alright/.  
>Mark and Amanda walk out and back to the dining area and Mike steps out to close the curtains when the shine of a light glares off of something on the floor. Mike walks over and picks it up, tapping the home button to the iPhone and realizing it's his. how the fuck did it get in here?/ He stands up and puts it in his pocket when fast footsteps approach. Mike turns to see Chris in the opening of the curtains with a scared look on her face.  
>"Mike, why are you back here and the curtains open?" Before Mike was going to tell them about the kids he noticed a few greenish brown dots on the bottom of their apron.<br>"Nice design, it looks good on you." Mike motions to the dots that he assumes is the puke Chris was checking the bathrooms for.  
>"Thanks, I actually wish the kids gave more of a pattern to it but I didn't have enough time to ask." Since their back was to the kids, Chris flips off Mike before getting back on topic. "Seriously, what happened here?"<br>"I was going to leave after you left Boss's office when I caught some kids sneaking in here. I was pretty sure it was off limits due to the closed curtain and the fact that they were sneaking."  
>"Also the sign that says 'Out of Order' right on the stage."<br>"I didn't see it, I just saw the kids and made then leave. Told them to not come back in here otherwise I tell their parents."  
>"Parents don't give two shits about what their kids do in here. How many parents did you see hanging with a kid?"<br>It was true, Mike didn't see many parents at all. Maybe a few or some older teens with their younger sibling.  
>"Anyway, they're out now. I was just about to leave since I need to get back home."<br>"You can't stay?" It almost sounded as if Chris wanted him to stay, although when Mike looked that their expression it wasn't what he thought. It looked at though Chris needed help keeping control of the kids since Boss wasn't here.  
>"Sorry, I made plans with my girlfriend." It was a lie, they didn't make plans but Mike did want to spend the day with her.<br>"Is there anyway you can come early tonight? The pizzeria closes at 7 and sometimes parents don't come on time so some kids have to wait."  
>"Only if I can bring my girlfriend and eat dinner here after the kids leave. I'll make sure she's gone by 10:30."<br>"Deal. I need all the help I can get." Chris walks away and Mike finally walks out of the small stage and closes the curtain. He checks for any sneaking kids but doesn't find any. Once he's satisfied, Mike walks around the tables and right out the door. He's on his way back home to Doll and hopefully have a few peaceful hours before returning back here around 7. Speaking of Doll, he can message her that's he's on his way home right now after finding his phone. Mike takes it out of his pocket and notices the cracks across the screen that he didn't before. It wasn't too bad but it was quite annoying. Maybe he can get it fixed after getting some money. He unlocks his phone and shoots Doll a quick text while walking along a side walk on the way home.

_ On my way home now, found my phone at the pizzeria. See you in about 10._

It was just as he locked the screen and was about to put it in his pocket when his phone vibrated. Doll already responded as if she was waiting for the message, always her A-game.

_Doll: Glad to hear, woke up lonely so I slept some more. See you in a few! 3_

Mike couldn't help but smile as he put his phone and away and walked for a few more minutes until he was back home, opening his front door.

_**(Sorry, this is sorta like another filler. More progress will me made hopefully next chapter. How did Mike leave his phone in the pizzeria? How did it get to a place he's never been to before? Find out soon~)**_


	9. Relationship Goals

_**(Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time but a lot has been going on so I typed this up as soon as I could. I hope it's alright! Also thank you Bonniegirl666 and Fritz smith for informing about the switch of the guards on night 7, I didn't notice that! Anyway, chapter 9 doesn't have a lot of progress but it has the shipping MikexDoll. Have some fluff, you derserve it for putting up with my crap. Warning: a little nsfw, no smut or anything but a little dirty so if your parents could walk in your room and see you reading this... yeah I wouldn't risk it.)**_

Once Mike enters the house, he puts his hat on a small table next to their house before he walks around looking for Doll.

"Doll? I'm back and I got us some plans for tonight." He calls out to her but didn't hear a response. Did she leave? Mike looks around their small kitchen to see if there was a note on the counter tops, only to see nothing there. No dishes in the sink, everything like how I left earlier. He didn't here the vibrations of the washing machine or dryer so she wasn't cleaning their clothes, but he focused his hearing to pick up the faint humming of running water. _Shower_.

Mike walks out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, going up to the bathroom door and knocks on it. "Hey babe, I'm home."

There still wasn't a response, of course Mike started getting a little tense and his mind started to play the worst case scenario. He grabbed the door handle and cracked it open a little, closing his eyes in case Doll were to see him. He is a good boyfriend and won't spy on his lovely girlfriend, not when she's taking a shower or getting dressed or anything.

"Doll? Did you hear me?" When she still didn't answer he opened his eyes slowly and looked towards the frosted glass shower to see the blob-like shape of a person sitting on the floor. _Doll, please don't tell me you're napping from your lack of sleep last night. _Mike slowly walked in and grabbed the left door, sliding it open just a sliver to see a sleeping Doll laying on the ground covering her chest. Mike smirks knowing that she must have been in there for a while and Mike had no idea how long she'd stay in there if he didn't come home. He opens the door a little more and then stops to reach other and open the right door next to the handle and toilet, reaching in and shutting off the water. He kepts his eyes looking in the oppisite direction from Doll because even if she was asleep and could never know, Mike wasn't going to disrepect her like that.

After making sure the water was completely off and not leaking, Mike looked around but there weren't any shower towles hanging up, so he knew he had to get an extra one from under their sink. It's just his luck that once he kneels down, one of the three lightbulbs above the mirror died out, making the bathroom that much dimmer. _Just great, I better not trip or something while I'm doing this. _Mike clears his throat before opening the cabinets and grabbing a towel to wrap Doll in. All he wanted to do was get Doll out of there and bring her to the bed, probably put her under the covers to keep warm since he wasn't going to dress her or anything, unlike some perverted people in the world. Mike stands up and looks into the mirror as if it's The Office since he feels as if someone in the world was wishing him to do it, but he knows better.

Once he got the towel he shoved everything he moved to get it back as if he was never there. Mike feels his daily headache slowly start as he stands up to put his plans into action; he turns around and sees Doll standing up behind the frosted glass door.

"Sorry Doll, I didn't mean to wake you up like this. I was going to get you out of the shower so you didn't get all prune-like when you did decide to awake." Mike turns around but holds the towel out behind his back. "Here, you might want to use this."

"Mike, holy crap you scared me. I thought you were someone else." Mike feels the towel being removed from his grasp, then he walks and leans against the doorway.

"Why? Were you expecting someone other than me to enter our house."

"No, that's why I was ready to hit you across the head." Doll steps out of the shower once she got the towel on and showed Mike that she was ready to attack him with her metal body brush.

"It's not the worse choice. I would've thought you to be one to shoot soap or shampoo in the eyes before attacking."

"Oh ha ha, like you know how I would or wouldn't fight." She sets the brush down on the sink counter and gives Mike a quick kiss on his cheek before stepping around him to their bedroom to get some cloths from the drawers. She starts pulling out some stuff to change into and looks over at Mike who is just standing in the doorway watching her. "Don't watch me, I deserve a little privacy."

"It's not just your room, we share this remember? No peeking, I promise." Mike walks over to their bed and flops down, pulling a pillow over his head but leaves a small gap so he can actually breath from under that.

"No peeking, mister." A yawn cuts into the ending of Doll's speech, sounding as if she is still tired even after her nap.

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"No, not really. I was up a lot to talk to you during your work so I didn't want to fall asleep and leave you hanging."

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Where I stay during the night it's a dead zone."

"I thought you check around the pizzeria at night?"

"I-I do," Mike was trying to come up with a reasonable lie while trying to sound as calm as possible, "but I only check every once in a while. I end up staying in a back room with a camera monitor to use once in a while."

"Why do you have to use a camera? It just seems more logical to stay awake during the night by walking around, also _not_ being in the dead zone area."

"They only have a limited amount of power to use during the night. It's just a few lights and the camera thats powered so if I go into the main area during the shift then I could trip on something and end up in a pretty bad shape with all the shit thats in that place."

"If it's as boring as your making it sound then maybe I could stay the night with you."

"NO!" Mike sits up abruptly and his eyes open wide with terror at the thought of Doll being there with him. If the power were to run out when Mike would feel absolutely dreadful to know that he brought Doll along and how he was the cause of her death. Or if an animatronic were to grab her from the room before he could close the door and having to watch her being stuffed into a suit through the camera.

"Hey babe, are you ok?" Her voice snaps Mike out of his train of horrible thoughts and back to reality. Doll finished changing and was a few feet in front of Mike with a worried expression on her face.

"Sure, but you can't spend the night there. _I_ don't want you to be there in case something were to happen. Yes, things can happen and if you were to get hurt in the process then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. It'd be better if you trust me on this, I can't tell you what can happen there," _or more like I don't want to tell you, _"but I can't have you there that late at night.

"During the day hours though, that's another story. You _could_ come with me earlier and have horrible unhealthy pizza while annoying kids scream at the activities there."

The thought created a smile on both of their faces, making Mike stand up and bring Doll into a hug that he wishes could last forever.

"Dinner would be nice, it's not like I had any plans anyway. You could show me this 'backroom' of yours and show me around." Doll gave Mike a small squeeze as if to hint at the small joke she made that could be taken in an inappropriate way.

"No staying after hours though," persisted Mike. He won't ease up until he knows that Doll can promise she won't put herself in danger, even though she doesn't know about the horrors at the childrens pizzeria.

"No staying after hours," assured Doll.


	10. Welcome to my nightmare

After getting settling down, Doll and Mike decide to kill a few hours by watching a movie. There were a few movies already playing but when they turned on the TV, Iron Man 3 was about to start in a few minutes so the couple got comfy on their couch when Robert Downey Jr. started narrating. The two were barely paying attention to the movie but mostly making small talk with each other, like comparing Mike to Tony Stark and how much Tony loves Pepper. Pepper was just like Doll in Mike's eyes; beautiful, smart, funny, and all he could ask for.

By the time the movie was wrapping up, it was getting close to 7 o'clock. Doll grabs her house key while Mike changes back into his uniform before leaving their humble home. They take their time walking to the pizzeria, but it doesn't take long anyway since the two places aren't that far away from each other.

As they were approaching the pizzeria, the couple realized that it was still somewhat busy considering the amount of cars in the parking lot. Freddy Fazbear's does stay open late for the parents who run late on picking up their child. Nowadays it seems like kids go to these places as a group with one adult so not many parents are around and it's easier for the adults. Not much as changed from when children and teens were allowed to go places on their own with no adult supervision.

"Brace yourself, Doll." Mike says as he places his hand on the door handle, looking at Doll. She has a questioning look on her face as Mike opens the door and the loud sound of kids laughing and screaming. When they were outside, it wasn't that audible but apparently the doors and walls are so thick that you don't realize how loud the kids are until you open the door.

"Oh- Wow. Not what I was expecting but not too far off." Doll tried to raise her voice but it was difficult to understand her over everyone else in the pizzeria.

"I know! Let me show you where I work. It's quieter than out here." Mike didn't want to scream so he leaned towards Doll and took her hand in his. Leading her past the party tables and kitchen, going down the long corridor. The children aren't allowed back here but some of the littler ones like to run around. It's not that big of a deal as long as they don't mess around and end up breaking something.

"Hey! Cut it out, someone's gonna catch us."

Mike stops and motions for Doll to be quiet. The voices in the party rooms carried down the corridors, but it wasn't as loud and you could hear more in the back.

"Stop being such a baby. We just have to wait back here until it's almost cleared out. Then we sneak around before the night guard gets here and see if the old stories are true!"

The two voices were coming from Mike's station and they sounded like older kids but not quite teenagers. While the two continued to go back and forth, Mike walked to the window and banged on the glass before stepping into the doorway.

"I may not be a genius, but I know that you are not supposed to be here."

One boy was sitting in his chair and talking to another younger boy standing next to him. They froze in fear from not knowing that someone heard them, or that the guard showed up so early.

They start to move towards the other doorway until an older woman rushes out of nowhere and stands in the hallway. She sees the two boys and her face conforms to pure anger. If the kids were scared if Mike, then they were about to wet themselves since they obviously recognized her.

"This is where you've been! I knew that I shouldn't have been so accepting when Thomas said that his mom was allowing you to sleep over tonight! After what happened last week, and how she didn't call herself made me suspicious. I called her asking if she wanted me to bring over any snacks and she had no idea what I was talking about!" The woman was yelling and her face turning red. Her eyes wide and her jaw clenched when she took a pause between sentences. Even Mike was surprised by the sudden emotions after he was about to lecture the kids about being back here and sneaking around after hours. The mother turned her face and looked at Mike before addressing the badge on his hat and shirt that showed he worked here.

"You! How dare you just let these boys back here in this-" she gestures to the messy room but it was better than before Mike's first night, "mess of an office place! I don't know what you were doing with them or why they are back here in the first place but I should report you for causing a mother great concern when she didn't give consent to letting a stranger bring her kids into a room far from the rest of the activities!"

Doll quickly walked in after being out of view from the window and interjects as the woman catches her breath after the, almost, nonstop lecturing.

"Ma'am, we just arrived and found the children. We had no idea why they were here or when they came here from the dining room. We just walked in and Mike here," she gestures to him but mostly his badge, "was telling me where he works since he just got the job as night guard here. He wanted to come early to make sure everything was in its place and bad plenty of time to fix anything. He also wanted to make sure that the other staff members closed up alright and no children were waiting for too long or trying to stay here all night-"

"Which is what these two wanted to do," Mike interjectted when he thought that the mother was going to cut Doll off. "I overheard their conversation about waiting back here until it started clearing out and sneaking into another room 'before the night guard shows up'." Mike made quotation marks in the air on the last part to resemble what he overheard.

That seemed to have made the woman relax a little more knowing that Mike wasn't being a creep and it was just the children's fault. She took a deep breath then snapped her fingers before beckoning for the kids to follow.

"Come along. We're going home."

She checks for something in her purse and then the younger boy turns to the older one and tries to whisper but ends up being heard by the mother but not Mike since she was closer to him than he was.

"What was that Tommy?" Her voice wasn't as harsh as before but it still had the authority in it.

"I-I just said that I knew it was a b-bad idea." Tommy's voice was shaking and he was probably upset about being caught. The woman's stature relaxes and she looks at his arm he was rubbing and it seemed to be a bruise where his hand was. She sighed before grabbing her keys from her bag and motioning for them to follow again.

"Be glad I won't tell your mother about this." That seemed to give the young boy a slightly happier attitude before following the woman. The older boy starts to follow but not before Mike calls out for him. He turns around but seems to have the face of not caring or listening, but Mike spoke anyways.

"Listen kid, I don't know what rumors you heard but don't try and see if they're true. You can get in serious trouble, and get yelled at even worse than just now. Just have fun while you are still a kid." He didn't try to sound like a nagging adult, but the kid looked at Mike during his last sentence before nodding and running off. Hopefully back to his Mom, but Mike will find out while he checks around the pizzeria.-

He turns to Doll and gives her gentle smile before gesturing to the messy room around him and inviting her in.

"Welcome to my work space."


End file.
